Talk:Medal/@comment-28781449-20180116074131/@comment-28069733-20180116164828
@SunnyTTK Allow me to elaborate as the mastermind on this matter. As someone here has said, this list is orientated towards newfaces from a statfag's perspective. With that in mind, here is my reasoning behind this decision: * The main problem in general is that surface combat DDs have now become rather abundant to the point that specialization or gimmicks are weighted more heavily than just being a powerhouse. has 69 and 89 stats, which totals to a night firepower of 158. 158 is not bad at all, but out of the 11 top tier combat DDs, 8 of them don't need a blueprint and some of them actually have gimmicks that immediately makes them very useful. Although her stock equipment has hidden bonus stats, they are only effective under certain ship classes, which coincidentally does not include the majority of all the combat DDs. * 's other gimmicks are the abilities to equip both and , and the ability to equip bulges. As equipping bulges on DDs is actually detrimental to your fleet's survival due to how overkill protection works, that only leaves only one other gimmick which is remotely usable. Even then, the usefulness of a DD equipping either a or is still questionable and up to debate. * You really shouldn't be undermining the , especially if we're talking about newfaces. It has so many uses and the only way to obtain them outside of quests, is from stock equipment. ** Each Daihatsu gives a 5% increase to expedition yield. The expedition resupply cost does not change, meaning that the increase in average per hour yield is more than it is in reality. ** Daihatsus helps in decreasing the TP gauge faster, even better than the drum. Even a TP gauge as low as 400 demands at least 20 runs for you to clear it if you tackle it without any transport equipment. ** Contrary to popular belief, some Installation enemies are weak against the , notably the and . Obviously, the and are better in their job, but the possibility of using remains. ** To sum things up, is capable of all the above due to having a daihatsu stock and is a daihatsu carrier herself. All of that for just having 2 less compared to (the difference of night firepower is only 1), I have plenty of reasons to rank higher than her. * Your most sound argument so far is that it is a direct requirement to Bq6, but let me ask you back: "How are you so sure that the Action Reports will be useful in the future? Can you be for certain that the new K2 ships that demands an Action Report to be so good that they outweigh all the cons that are currently present?". Even if that is the case, Tanaka wouldn't be pulling such a dickmove where you are unable to get any more Action Reports just because you didn't use it to K2 with it (think about all the new players who joined after Fall 2017). The list is made based on objective facts that we already know, not on speculation that has no real basis behind it. If there is even a slight basis in which the argument could be supported, I am willing to re-assess her priority. If you want to have a higher spot on the list, one of the following has to occur: * More Kagerou and Yuugumo-class are K2ed to combat DDs, which generally makes the gun more useful in general. Considering the pace in which they get K2s though, it might take a while. * gets a strong buff either through stats or gimmicks. * Something happens which forces the player to have K2ed for some reason. (think of , who is required to get LBAS) PS: The list is ordered from top to bottom. is technically ranked higher than the other V.Low priorities. Even if she were placed Low, she would be put at the bottom of the Low priorities. xD